


Juvenile Behavior

by Tamari



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce, PIERCE Tamora - Works
Genre: Forum: Goldenlake, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: A peek at the everyday lives of the Circle.





	Juvenile Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2017 Secret Admirer Exchange at Goldenlake, for Kypriotha.

"Don't touch that!" Sandry said, snatching Glaki away from her sewing basket. "Do you want to end up like Briar?"

"You make that sound like a such a bad thing," Briar grumbled. "I'll have you know the girls go crazy for these tattoos." He rolled up his sleeve to demonstrate the twisting vines. Glaki looked very impressed. Sandry did not.

"Let her play with your _shakkan_ , then, if you're so keen," Sandry retorted, and then giggled as Briar instinctively clutched the _shakkan_ close.

"Sorry, Sandry." Glaki looked down.

Sandry sighed and stroked the child's hair. "It's okay, dear, just be mindful of other mages' things, okay?" She watched fondly as Glaki nodded and scampered out the door

 _So forgiving, Duchess._ Briar had stopped being protective over his miniature tree and had recovered enough to grin at his sister. His white teeth flashed in the sunset light streaming through the windows. _When I make you mad, you don't let it go for_ ages.

Sandry plopped on a chair and pursed her lips. _That's because you're old enough to know better._

 _Is he, though?_ That was Daja, from the forge.

 _I'll be old and gray and still making mischief like a kid,_ Briar agreed cheerfully.

Tris chimed in from the temple archives. _I did see a gray hair in your hairbrush the other day._

Briar let out an audible gasp and touched his hair protectively.

Sandry swatted his hand away. "She was joking, you goose. Come here and pick the thread you want for the embroidery on your new tunic."

"I know you're spending a lot of time on it and everything, but my old tunic was perfectly fine," Briar grumbled.

Sandry chose to ignore said grumblings and measure Briar's shoulders instead. The measuring continued in silence for what felt to Briar like forever.

Finally, Glaki returned, peeking out of the doorframe. Briar raised his eyebrows at her. She crept closer, closer still… It only took a small tug of Sandry's skirts to send her off balance.

Briar sprung. "I'm free!" he said, leaping to the other side of the room and throwing up his hands in victory.

Sandry put her own hands on her hips and glared over at him. "Getting a little one involved in your schemes? Briar, honestly!"

He winked. "But you'll let it go, because I'm a kid, right?"

Glaki giggled. Sandry sighed, and smiled, and let it go.


End file.
